


Broken Bone

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Broken Bones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Schuldig Needs A Hug, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing a kitten can have side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bone

The room had to be cleaned once a week when the maid came. Brad typically stood, with Ran next to him balancing on one leg to keep him from using the broken one, while the cleaning was being done. He made Ran look towards the tiny room, not look at the rest of the safe house.

He knew Ran had seen glimpses of it, and it was fine. They were only here temporarily. He just didn't want his guest too comfortable. They were giving Ran back to his litter mates soon enough, this was just a friendly little kidnap to keep Kritiker from having the manpower needed to cause problems during a sensitive time.

That day, however, Ran was sick. His skin was flushed and his eyes glossy with fever. The broken bone in his leg was healing just fine, and the doctor had assured them it wasn't related. Just a flu during flu season. Brad thought it was annoying.

He had been forced to carry him in order to move him at all, and now he sat on the couch in the living room with a dazed kitten in his lap. It was cozy, even with the sweaty skin sticking to his own where they were both bare. Ran was shivering like a newborn kitten in a cold breeze, Brad's body heat not enough to warm him, but warm enough that Ran pressed into him.

Curious as ever, Schuldig sat down close by and observed them. Schuldig had ignored Ran's presence utterly and entirely for two weeks now. Brad had kept them all busy enough to make sure there were no accidents, but Schuldig normally made time anyway.

The maid finished cleaning the room and continued on to the kitchen. Brad didn't move Ran back, he'd need a shower anyway, so he might as well wait until the maid had done the bathroom.

“You like holding him,” Schuldig said. It was slightly confrontational, yet casually indifferent.

“Jealous?” he asked, but not to start a fight, he genuinely wanted to know. Schuldig had awkward ideas about what was socially acceptable behavior and even more awkward ideas about what belonged to him.

Schuldig shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe I'm jealous of him, maybe I'm jealous of you. Maybe I need to get laid.”

“We need to lay low,” Brad cautioned softly, “if you go out bring Farfarello as backup.”

Schuldig frowned then, clearly not liking that idea. “Can I hold him?”

Brad rose up with Ran still in his arms and walked the five steps to Schuldig. He handed the boy over and watched Schuldig get them both comfortable. It didn't bother him, he wasn't the boy's keeper. Ran looked uncomfortable at first, distrustful, but when Schuldig did nothing more threatening than stroke his hair Ran relaxed against him.

“Get him washed up when she's done, I'll finish the paperwork.”

Schuldig nodded, preferring anything over paperwork and likely knowing by now that Brad would force him to do it if he disobeyed.

It took him four hours, and by that time it was evening. He checked on the others out of habit, and groaned softly when he found Ran and Schuldig sleeping in the German's bed.

Trust a telepath to complicate matters.

He tried to see what the future would hold. Either Ran would be pissed and hold a grudge – as was probably his talent – or... Brad made a face. Or they would be dating for God knew how long.

“And I _begged_ for a telepath,” he muttered under his breath. That talent should come with a warning label. Or at least a user's manual and a generous refund policy.

The chance that Ran would be violently furious with them thankfully outweighed any other possibilities. That was a small blessing, one that depended on Schuldig playing nice. Brad rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I begged for a telepath,” he reminded himself.

“Shut up and go to bed, Brad,” Schuldig mumbled sleepily.

“This had better be temporary,” Brad sighed.


End file.
